moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Archaeduun
Exarch Archaeduun Simple Bio Full Name: Exarch Archaeduun the Penitent of Mac'Aree ((Simple pronunciation: "ahr-khey-'eh'-doon")) Legal Name in Stormwind: Commander Archaeduun Smith Status Among the Hand of Argus: Exarch, Military Liaison to Stormwind ((He's one of many, simmer down now, special snowflake haters!)) Alliance Status: Adjunct Officer Resident Status: Immigrated Citizen of Stormwind Relatives: None living. Marital Status: Single, Widower Physical Description With the possible exception of his age, Archaeduun is the picture of the prototypical draenei male. With the majority of his life spent under "clean living", his greying hair and weathered face are the only real clues to his age. Between his late-middle-age and powerful physical form, he has more the look of a military officer than a warrior suited for the field. His features are strong, with a prominent brow and nose and a thick jaw, giving him a refined, handsome look... If one likes draenei, anyway. His armour tends towards the very well-kept in all but the most brutal fighting conditions. Even then it doesn't go long without repairs, showing his diligence as a smith. Unlike many other paladins, soldiers, and Vindicators (which Archaeduun technically isn't), he prefers to not wear his armour at all hours of the day when in public, instead wearing moderately-finespun clothing, made more for comfort than pure fashion. History Argus: A Misspent Youth Born to a metallurgist father and astronomer mother in one of the smaller cities surrounding the vast city of Mac'Aree, Archaeduun's path was set as scholarly from a young age. Much to the dismay of his parents, and especially his father, the moment his education in metallurgy was completed, he made for Mac'Aree, abandoning the path of a scholar, and becoming an evening ferry pilot along the city's canals. Working during the evening, fishing during the day, and spending most nights sleeping under the stars, he developed a very casual, even delinquent way of life. Little, if anything, concerned him for centuries as he matured from a youth possessed of free spirit and developed into a young man, concerned over little more than the day's catch and moving the evening crowd of labourers and professionals from one side of the city to the other. He found, however, that this attitude towards life didn't suit him the moment he met a woman who appealed him. The woman who would become his wife was of sharp mind, an arcanist and cartographer while holding down a second job as a desk clerk for a local fishmonger, sharper tongue, and fierce will. She had little patience for the lax, even disrespectful Archaeduun. Over time, the two slowly developed a bond, convincing Archaeduun to pick up his trade as a metallurgist that he'd been taught so many years (several millennia by then), and eventually they were married. Shortly after their marriage, Archaeduun joined the military as a Peacekeeper, more or less a glorified city guard, giving up his fairly vagrant lifestyle and supporting a home for himself and his wife. It would be another several thousand years of marital bliss before the events of Sargeras, the naaru, and the abandoning of the eredar homeworld. Archaeduun himself played no great role, as many military personnel, simply ferrying evacuees away from the city and to Oshu'gun. An eager convert to the Light, Archaeduun happily signed himself with the Hand of Argus as a paladin of the Defender caste. The Hand of Argus Given that Defenders are generally not front-line soldiers, but, appropriately, defenders of settlements and rearward positions, for the majority of his time with the Hand, Archaeduun's career was not entirely distinguished. After several millennia of the draenei exodus, a particularly close call with the Legion resulted in the death of many draenei, including his wife. Though he was able to escape with their daughter, Archaeduun's mind turned increasingly towards the tactical. As she had in life, in death his spurred Archaeduun to further himself. Though he was far beneath the Exarchs, Archaeduun rose among the Defenders as a local leader and political figurehead. His ability to coolly handle all but the most grievous offenses with an even mind garnered him a reputation as being socially liberal, something uncommon in draenei society. Like most draenei, particularly Defenders, he was never a true politico, his focus was always on his place as a defender of his people and civil service, in addition to his military obligations. Political acumen was simply something that developed alongside other, more crucial skills. While never more than "one of several" in terms of his political stature and voice in the caste, Archaeduun's status as a defender and usually genial nature meant that any settlement in which he was posted was a settlement that supported him. Of course, without a real need for political leverage in draenei society, this support always amounted to nothing more than a broad network of contacts and associates. Tropes! Totally an OOC section. Just because I'm bored, here's a list of tropes covered by Archaeduun and his past. *Tall dark and Handsome: He's eight feet tall and dusky purple, come on. *Rated M for Manly: Big, beefy draenei paladin soldier. Yup. *Badass Beard: Fucking chops, man. *Badass Grandpa: Also sexy. *Stupid Sexy Flanders: Sure. *Cool Old Guy: He'd have to be. *Disposable Woman: Women, actually. *Exotic Equipment: One word: Cuttlepenis. *Bizarre Alien Biology: Why not? *Jews Love to Argue: Mostly because of the player, though I do stand by my "draenei are space Jews" analysis. Always more to come! Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Paladin